This application requests support for a core center to enhance cellular and molecular studies in reproductive science at the University of Virginia. The proposed P-30 Center will have a synergistic impact on reproductive-related research. First, it will supplement the institution's investment in faculty, staff, and space by providing support for critical technical resources. These resources will facilitate innovative studies of hormone action on reproductive cells and the pathophysiology of infertility in animal models and humans. Second, the P-30 Center will extend NIH's investment in R01 awards for reproductive-related work by allowing us to improve efficiency and quality control at significant cost savings. Third, P-30 and R01 awards will be integrated under the framework of the Center for Research in Reproduction to promote interaction between basic and clinical scientists who have a compelling record of collaboration in both research and training. together, these three elements will shape the quality and productivity of basic and clinical research in fertility and infertility at the University of Virginia. Four cores are proposed: administrative, molecular biology, ligand preparation and assay, and cell science. The cores will serve members of the Center for /Research in Reproduction whose research focuses on: 1) the regulation of gene expression by cells that limit or control gonadal function, 2) the autocrine, paracrine, and endocrine regulation of specific cell types within the anterior pituitary, ovary, and testis, and 3) the neuroendocrine mechanisms that signal the onset of reproductive development in children or limit reproductive performance in adults. Access to the core laboratories will further enhance the productivity of both faculty and fellows who are engaged in reproductive-related research by: 1) offering training in molecular biology and cell science, 2) providing access to technical procedures and instrumentation required for molecular studies, preparation of ligands, hormone assay, and image processing for single cells and tissues, and 3) promoting the development of new or improved methods that must be in place to study clinically relevant aspects of fertility and infertility in animal models and man. The P-30 Center will reduce costs by centralizing technical procedures and thereby reducing redundant equipment and personnel effort. Access to computer-assisted technologies will simplify data acquisition, standardize routine analytical procedures, and improve quality control. The special attributes of a P-30 Center will allow us to catalyze interdisciplinary approaches among basic and clinical scientists who have the background, commitment, and resources to develop and fully explore innovative questions about reproductive performance in healthy and diseased states.